


Memories

by literalprincess



Series: Scars [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Fathers, Emotional Castiel, Emotional Dean, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensitive Dean, Sentimental Dean, Teasing, Temporary Amnesia, There's a wedding, Top Castiel, Vulnerable Dean, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalprincess/pseuds/literalprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel remember who they are. There's a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii so y'all wanted a part 2 and here you are ! there are no tragedies..this is all a huge pile of schmoop and fluff. and a little bit of lovey-dovey smut. 
> 
> (im still pretty rough around the edges on the whole smut thing so feedback is always welcome !!)

It’s been a month since Cas remembered who he and Dean are.

He doesn’t believe it, he won’t let himself. He doesn’t believe that the visions are real. He and Dean never speak of it, so it only makes it that much easier to believe. He’s not an angel, he can’t be. His daughters can’t have an angel for a father, he won’t let that happen. Especially not if he’s the angel that he remembers being.

He also won’t let them have a father who’s a hunter, so he shuts his mouth and he and Dean never breathe a word of it. Shae and Brooke are his children, Dean is his boyfriend, and he has to keep them all safe.

The best way to do that is go on with their lives like everything is normal and okay, because for now, it is.

———————————

The first time it gets brought up, it’s Dean who says something. It’s Tuesday morning, and they just dropped the girls off at school. Dean takes him inside and as soon as the door closes behind them, Cas is pressed against the wall. His eyes widen in shock, and then Dean is kissing him.

Cas’ hands find Dean’s hips, and he holds him there. “Dean, oh god,” he breathes, his head tilting back. “You have work,” he mumbles and squeals as he’s picked up.

“Called in sick. For the rest of the week.” Dean whispers against Cas’ neck, looking up at him since Cas was higher up after he’d been picked up.

Cas’ eyes widen and he giggles quietly, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist. “Mm, exciting.” he breathes, laughing when Dean lays him down on the couch. “Why, though? Is something going on?” he questions softly, humming when Dean straddles his waist and kisses him deeply.

“Got stuff to talk to you about,” Dean mumbles. “I imagine it could take a while.” He slowly sits up, lifting his own shirt up and pulling it off. He reaches around to touch the handprint on his shoulder, looking down with a frown on his face. “You know we have to talk about it eventually.” he says, looking down at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

“There’s nothing to talk about, Dean. I told you, you imagined it. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Cas lies through his teeth, looking up at Dean.

He hates lying to Dean, more than anything. But he has to, because if he doesn’t, their girls would be in danger. And he thinks, that if it was possible to love anyone more than he loves Dean, that it would be his daughters. He puts Brooklyn and Shannon and Dean before anyone. He always will.

“Cas, stop that.” Dean shakes his head, sitting back on his thighs. “I can tell when you lie to me. You know what we saw, stop pretending you didn’t!” He cries, gripping his hair tightly. “I have a brother,” he whispers brokenly. “He’s out there, somewhere, Cas. I know he is, and half the time, I feel like I’m going insane, because you can’t acknowledge that I have another life!” he says, leaning down and crying into Castiel’s chest.

Cas leans forward and runs his fingers down Dean’s back. “Dean,” he breathes out, squeezing him to his chest. He runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Let’s go find Sam.” he breathes, wrapping himself around Dean. “I didn’t want…” he starts, cupping Dean’s face. He looks him in the eye as he starts speaking again. “I didn’t want to make you feel that way. You’re not insane. I remember who you are, Dean, and you are a good man. You may have caused a bit of destruction on earth, but you, in the long run, are a good man.” he breathes, pressing their heads together. “But I remember who I am, too. And, Dean, I’m not a good man. I destroyed the heavens. I didn’t want to confront our pasts because I don’t want to be that anymore! I want to start over, I did start over. You and I…Brooklyn and Shannon, we’re happy.” he says softly, kissing him deeply. “You and the girls are all I have. I don’t want to give that up. I don’t want you to start hunting, because I can’t raise two girls on my own. I can’t live without you.” he says quietly, pressing their lips together gently. “Don’t ever go back to hunting. Don’t leave me.”

Dean stares at him in shock for a moment before he kisses him back. “Marry me.” he whispers, because it’s all he can think to say. “Marry me, marry me, marry me.” he mumbles against his mouth, looking into his eyes.

Castiel just nods from under Dean, kissing him slowly. “We have to start tracking Sam. You have to find him, Dean. I know you do.” He whispers, running his hands over Dean’s bare chest, until he hovers his fingers over the handprint. “Can I?” he mumbles, and he presses his hand against it as soon as he sees Dean nod.

Dean sees a bright flash of light, just like before, and then he sees the name of a small town in Kansas, that’s only about an hour away. He sees Sam with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, sitting at a computer. Just like he used to, when they hunted together. Except, it was Dean with the whiskey, Sam hardly drank anything more than beer unless it was a special occasion. Dean comes out of it to Cas shaking his shoulders. He looks around, and he’s in their bed. “Cas?” he mumbles.

“Dean!” Cas breathes in relief, kissing his head. “You were out for half an hour.” he says, kissing him slowly. “Did you see anything?” he asks, rubbing his boyfriend’s (fiance’s?) chest.

“Sam. He’s…he’s here. In Kansas, and I think he’s tracking me.” Dean says, looking at Cas. “He’s an hour away. I understand if you don’t want to come, but I have to go. I have to go find him, Castiel.” he mumbles, kissing him slowly.

Of course Castiel understands, and of course he’s going to go with Dean. He nods, but he presses closer to Dean. “I just ask that you finish what you started,” he breathes, blushing as he grinds against Dean slowly. He can’t help it that things have been so tense between them that they hadn’t had any action in a week.

Well, come to think of it, it was his fault. But either way, they both were frustrated to say the least.

What Castiel really needs right now is to be spread out and fucked open, but he figures they can do that tomorrow. For now, a quick handjob and a change of pants would have to be enough.

—————————————

Cas smiles as he buttons Dean’s shirt up for him, rubbing his now-clothed chest. “D'you think that maybe we should wait until the girls are out of school for the day?” Cas asks softly, his hands resting on Dean’s waist. He knows that this is a big deal for Dean, and if he’s willing to share it with Cas, he’d probably want to share it with his girls, as well.

Dean shakes his head, and leans down to kiss Cas. “I can’t wait any longer, baby,” he says against his mouth, hands cupping his face. “We can go pull them out of school for the rest of the day, though. If you’re okay with that. Tell the school it’s a family emergency or somethin’.” he smiles, because he does want to share this with his family. He wants Sam to know that he’s built a life and that he’s okay.

Cas smiles brightly and kisses him again. “Oh, Dean..” he breathes, hugging his neck. “What would I do without you?” he asks, and he means it. He had been a mess before he met Dean. He had no one but Brooklyn. And while he loved his little girl with everything he had, sometimes she wasn’t enough. That was Cas’ fault, not hers.

Dean smiles and pecks his lips one more time, before grabbing his keys and locking the door. He drives quickly to their school, pulling them both out and then strapping them in the back seat of their car. “We’re going to see your uncle, okay? His name is Sam, and he’s a very nice man. He’s my brother.” Dean explains briefly, heading out to the town where Sam is staying.

The ride there is quiet, except for the girls in the backseat giggling with one another. Cas slides over in the front seat so that he’s pressed closer to Dean, and he lays a hand on his thigh. “Relax,” he whispers, because even his legs are tense with his nerves. “You said it yourself, he’s been looking for you. He’s going to be more than happy to see you.” he says softly, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Dean relaxes instantly under Castiel’s touch, sighing quietly. “You’re right,” he says, driving with one hand on the wheel so he can hold Cas’ hand. He needs something to ground him, to keep him sane and relaxed as he drives.

They finally get to the motel that Sam is staying at, and Dean shuts the car off. He stares at the door for a few moments. Room number 17.

Cas grabs Dean’s chin, turning his head. “Dean, you can do this. I know you can, let’s do this.” he says, pulling him in for a soft kiss. He hears the girls squeal an “Ew!” followed by giggles. He feels Dean smile into the kiss, pulling away.

“You girls ready to go meet your uncle?” Dean asks, smiling. “He’s my younger brother. Less cool than me, but a lot bigger.” he laughs, getting out of the car to grab them out of the back seat. “Let’s go.” he says, carrying Brooke on one hip and Shannon on the other. He walks up to the door, knocking softly. His heart is pounding out of his chest as he feels Cas grab Shannon out of his arms, holding her with one of his arms and holding Dean’s hand with the other.

Dean’s eyes water as he sees his little brother Sam open the door. “Oh my God,” he whispers, handing Brooklyn to Cas. “Sammy,” he says softly, throwing his arms around his little brother’s neck. He smells like whiskey and leather, but Dean doesn’t care. He feels his brother’s arms around him as well, and he lets a few tears slip from his eyes. “God, Sammy. It’s been so long.” he whispers, before finally pulling away. He steps back after they pull away, only to be pulled inside the motel room. He laughs softly and wipes his eyes, motioning for Cas and the girls to come in too.

Cas smiles and puts the girls down, and they run to Dean, holding his hands. Cas also wraps his arms around Sam, patting his back a couple of times. “Good to see you, Sam.” he says, smiling.

Sam pulls back, looking over at Dean. “And who are you?” he smiles, kneeling down to be at eye level with the girls.

“Sam, these are my daughters. Shae and Brooke. And Cas is my fiancé.” Dean says softly, looking at Sam.

“Dude, seriously?” Sam asks, smiling as he pulls him in for another hug. “That’s amazing! I’m happy for you.” he smiles, clapping Cas on the back.

“You and Papa are getting married?” Shannon squeals, looking up at Dean.

Dean nods and picks her and Brooklyn up, peppering their faces with kisses. “Yeah, kiddo. We are.” he smiles, humming quietly.

Cas watches him with pure love and adoration in his eyes, almost overwhelmed at how much Dean means to him. He walks over and wraps all three of them in a hug, kissing Dean slowly. He laughs against his mouth as the girls squeal in disgust once more, just as he pulls away. He peppers their faces with kisses as well, taking Shannon and holding her.

“I didn’t know you had a brother, Daddy.” Brooklyn says softly, her arms around Dean’s neck.

Dean hums in response and sets her down, his arms tired. Brooklyn walks over to the bed in the hotel room, sitting down on the edge of it. Shae wiggles out of Castiel’s grip and sits next to her.

Dean, Sam, and Castiel sit down on the couch and they catch up on the last six years, and before they know it, the girls are curled up on the bed together, asleep, and it’s 11 at night.

Cas stands up first, pulling Dean up with him. “We should head out, the girls have school tomorrow, and we have a wedding to plan.” he smiles, his arm around Dean’s waist. He scribbles their home phone number down on a piece of paper, handing it to Sam. “Call us. Really.” he smiles, giving him one last hug before scooping his girls up, taking them to the car to give Sam and Dean a moment alone.

Dean smiles at Sam, and Sam smiles back. “I can’t believe you’re back, Dean. I’ve been looking for you for so many years, and you’re just here.” he whispers, pulling him back into a hug. Dean presses his face into his brother’s neck, never wanting to let go. “I love you so much, Sammy. I haven’t told you that enough.” he breathes.

“You’ve gone soft on me, Dean.” Sam smirks, pulling back.

Dean hits his chest, ruffling his hair before walking out of the hotel room, climbing into the passenger seat of the car. He lays down in the front seat, his lap in Castiel’s head. He nuzzles his nose into Cas’ tummy, kissing it softly with a smile. He falls asleep in his lap with Cas’ hand in his hair, his head in his fiancé’s lap. “Love you so much…” he mumbles, before he’s asleep.

Dean wakes up when the car shuts off, sitting up. He looks back to see that the girls are still sleeping, and he scoots into Castiel’s lap. He wraps his arms around his neck and lays his head on his angel’s shoulder, running his fingers through his almost-black hair. “You’re so amazing.” he mutters, still sleepy. Dean was never one for holding back all his sappy bullshit when he was drunk or tired. He loves telling Cas how loved he is. It makes him happier than, well, anything.

Cas just smiles, wrapping his arms around his boy. He kisses the side of his head, patting his hip. “Let’s get you three to bed, yes?” he says softly, opening the car door and climbing out before Dean follows him closely. He gets Shannon out of the back seat, leaving Dean to get Brooke. He puts Shae to bed, walking out to the car to see what’s taking Dean and Brooke so long. He smiles when he sees Dean in the back seat, holding his daughter to his chest and singing to her softly. He stands against the doorframe, giving them a moment. He sighs softly as he walks outside, pulling them from the car once he had finished his song. “Come on, you two.” he says, kissing both of their heads. He lets Dean go to bed as he tucks Brooklyn in, humming softly.

Dean is laying on his side, curled in a ball when Cas walks in. He turns over when he hears him come in, sitting up slowly. “We’re engaged.” he breathes, looking down. “You’re my fiancé.” he says, smiling brightly as he stands up and walks across the room. “I’m gonna marry you, Castiel.” he says, leaning down to kiss him.

Cas just smiles and laughs at him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. “I love you so much, you weirdo.” he says, jumping up into Dean’s arms and wrapping his legs around his waist. He kisses Dean with his eyes closed, focusing on nothing but the way Dean felt against him. “Need you so bad, Dean.” he mutters, jumping out of his grasp before standing in front of him, pulling his shirt off without hesitation.

Dean smiles and undresses him the rest of the way, dropping to his knees. He takes Cas into his mouth in one go, holding on to his hips. He loves the way Cas fucks his mouth, fucks his throat completely raw. He loves not being able to speak the next morning, loves the way he can almost still taste him.

Cas lets out a quiet moan, holding Dean’s head steady as he thrusts his hips. “Oh God, Dean,” he whimpers, holding his jaw. “So good, Dean, the best.” he babbles, pulling Dean off of him reluctantly. “Get up here,” he breathes desperately, stripping Dean of all his clothes. He takes charge, flipping Dean over easily because he knows what he really needs right now.

Cas kisses him slowly, delicately. “I love you so much,” he breathes, sucking a light bruise into his skin, right above his collarbone. He brings his fingers to Dean’s mouth, pushing three of them in gently. He smirks as he watches Dean get them wet with his spit, closing his lips around one of Dean’s nipples. Cas hears him let out a desperate moan, and he pulls his fingers from Dean’s mouth. He trails them down his body before he slips one inside of him, kissing his protruding hip bones gently. “You’re so beautiful, Dean. You’re so loved, even though you don’t believe it sometimes. Even when I’m angry at you, I still love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone.” he rambles, knowing that Dean loves to hear these things when he’s spread out and vulnerable like this.

Dean just whines and nods, his legs spread as he focuses on the feeling of Castiel’s finger inside him while his listens to every word he’s saying. “Thank you, Cas,” he whimpers, “Ah!” he cries, his back arching a little as another finger slips in next to the first one. “You’re my best friend, Cas, love you more than anything,” he mumbles, barely coherent.

Cas just smiles and presses kisses around his hole and on his inner thighs. “It’s okay, Dean. Don’t speak,” he offers softly, lacing their fingers together with his free hand as one more finger slips in along with the first two. He takes Dean’s cock into his mouth as he fingers him, looking up at him as he does. He would have smiled at Dean’s expression, had his mouth not been otherwise occupied.

Eventually, when he can tell Dean is close, Cas pulls off. He slowly pulls his fingers out as well, silencing Dean’s whine with his lips. He replaces his fingers with his cock in a matter of seconds after grabbing the lube to make the glide easier, pushing in slowly. “You look so good, Dean, always look amazing.” Cas breathes, one hand on Dean’s waist. He fucks him slowly, with purpose and love as he looks into Dean’s eyes.

Dean wraps his arms around Castiel’s neck, whimpering softly into his mouth as he kisses him deeply. “Oh, Cas,” he whines, wrapping his legs around his hips. “You’re so good to me, you’re too good,” he whines, his back arching as Cas sucks dark purple bruises into his skin, below his collarbones so that no one can see when he’s dressed. Dean cries out as Cas finds that spot that feels better than anything else ever has. “Please!” he sobs, pulling Cas up to kiss him deeply. “Pleasepleaseplease,” he chants, just before he’s tightening around Cas and coming up his stomach.

Cas watches him in amazement before he too lets go, burying his face in Dean’s neck. “Shhh,” he breathes quietly, running his fingers through the ex-hunter’s hair. “You did so good, I love you,” he reassures him, rubbing his hip. He slips out of Dean slowly, grabbing a couple of tissues to wipe them clean. He collapses next to his fiancé, laughing softly when he feels him curl up and dig his face into Castiel’s chest, like a small puppy wanting attention. He rubs his back slowly, humming him to sleep.

If he cries a little bit after Dean’s gone to sleep because of how overwhelmed with love for the man he is, well, that’s his business.

——————————————

The wedding is beautiful.

Shae and Brooke are almost eight by the time everything is planned and ready. They’re the flower girls.

Sam has a girlfriend, Amelia. They’re engaged as well.

And Dean and Castiel are as happy as ever.

Everything is beautiful as Cas looks at the love of his life standing before him. He feels nothing but joy and love and pure adoration. He takes Dean’s hands in his own as he starts to say his vows. “Dean Winchester.” he begins, his eyes already starting to water. “You are the only person I have ever come across that will give me butterflies until the day I die. You are the best man I could have ever asked for, and I go every day knowing just how much I don’t deserve you. You’re too good for anyone, Dean. The only person that deserves to have anyone as good as you, is, well, you.” he laughs as a tear falls down his cheek, and Dean smiles as he leans up to wipe his tear. “I want to roll over every morning and look into your grumpy morning eyes. And I want to fall asleep every night pressed against you, I want to fight with you, I want to make love to you, I want to go everywhere with you. I love you, Dean Winchester. And I always will.” he says quietly, smiling softly as he leans up to wipe a tear from Dean’s own cheek.

Dean takes a tiny step closer to Castiel, holding his hands tightly. “Damn,” he whispers. “How am I supposed to top that?” he says quietly, and everyone laughs softly, including the two of them. Once the laughter dies down, he reaches up to cup the side of Castiel’s neck. “You are the love of my life.” he starts softly. “You are my rock, you keep me going. You are all I’ve ever wanted and so much more. I’m thankful that I lost my memory for five years, because I probably wouldn’t be standing here if I hadn’t. I am so thankful that I made my stubborn little girl go talk to your daughter. I thank God for my daughters every day. You gave me life, Cas. You gave me a wonderful little girl, you gave me hope when I had nothing. You’ve given me everything, Angel.” he smiles, “You taught me to love myself, you taught me that there really are good things in life. And for that, I am forever grateful. I love you more, Castiel Winchester.” Dean whispers, his voice cracking. “And I always will.”

Dean leans in and kisses Cas softly to seal the deal, and the whole room erupts in cheers.

Everything is perfect, and neither of them could ever ask for any more.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all liked it!! i just kinda cranked this out at 4 in the morning, so my apologies. let me know what you'd like to see next!! thank you all for reading <3
> 
> find me on tumblr at deanhoe.tumblr.com and on twitter at @louisftkids


End file.
